dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet
Violet is a female ''Utahraptor'' who appears in the third and fourth season of Dinosaur Island. She is known for being the mother of Switchblade and the mate of Razor History Dinosaur Island Season 3 The Hunt Razor is feasting on Patty when a Allosaurus shows up. Planing to steal Razor's food. However Razor calls for help. That help is his mate Violet. He and Violet try using there threat display to scare the Allosaurus rather then fight. The Allosaurus is unfazed. The Allosaurus then chases Razor and Violet off. They then return to there nest. Where we see there so Switchblade. Violet and Switchblade take a nap. While Razor has to watch over them. The Tough Life of A Herbivore Hammer is eating some plants when she sees Razor and Violet. Violet first tells Switch Blade to stay back and watch before the hunt. Weirdly enough there hunting Hammer to protect Switchblade rather then for food. They chase Hammer until her leg gets snagged on a root. Hammer breaks free but trips again. This time more severely and this time Hammer dose not get up. Violet bites her on the neck and kills her. Lost Razor and Violet decide to hunt a Brachiosaurus at night. Violet first attacks the Brachiosaurus on the neck. Then Razor attacks as well. They then both hop off and wait for the Brachiosaurus to collapse. After that they eat as much as they want. They then leave and other dinosaurs get to eat the rest of the dead Brachiosaurus. Reunion Switchblade (now bigger and older) hunts a Iguana. He quickly kills it. However being the youngest he has to wait for parents to eat there fill. Before he gets to eat. A Farewell Razor, Violet, and Switchblade are all quickly seen by the Pterasaur. Season 4 Cut to the Chase Razor and his pack are hunting. Katana is stalking a herd. they then single out a Iguanodon. Shredder strikes and bites the Iguanodon on the neck. The Iguanodon still tries to run away. Shredder keeps chase but is unexpectedly blocked by a Brachiosaurus. The Iguanodon begins to succumb to it's injuries. Shredder and the rest surround it. They then kill it and eat it. Farewell to Kings Delta and Silas accidentally intrude on Razor's territory. Switchblade then attacks Silas. Forcing Silas and Delta to flee. Turn the Page Darklclaw is planning to take The Dark Woodland away from the raptors. However the raptors are ready and begin a coordinated attack against Darkclaw. They all then strike in unison from all four angles. They all hop on top of Darkclaw. Darkclaw shakes Katana off but she gets back on. Continuing the 4 raptor onslaught. Razor hops off to then hope back on top of Darkclaw. Biting him on the top of the tail. Switchblade follows biting on the neck. Things seem to be going well for the raptors as they are dominating the fight and giving Darklclaw no room to counter attack. Until Violet strikes Darkclaw. She tries to bite him on the neck but Darkclaw shakes her off but she fails to land safely and breaks her back. Razor runs over to her and sees her die in front of him. Appearances Season 3 * Dinosaur Island Se3 Ep 2 * Dinosaur Island Se3 Ep 3 * Dinosaur Island Se3 Ep 6 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep 8 * Dinosaur Island, Se3 Ep13 Season 4 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep 2 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep 4 * Dinosaur Island Se4 Ep 10 Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Dinosaur Island Characters Category:Deceased Characters